The Weekend
by idcabtthisish
Summary: Hayffie during an Everlark wedding. Three-shot. Rated M for last chapter, and language. Spoilers. Post Mockingjay, pre- Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**FRIDAY**

When Effie stepped off the train she immediately saw them. Squealing she ran to them, her arms automatically wrapping around two of her favorite people in the world.

"Let me look at you," she said, pushing them back, and she stared at Katniss Everdeen. She still wore her signature braid, its color still rivaling the darkest of chocolates. Her eyes were clearer, but still haunted, and there were circles under them.

She still wasn't sleeping well.

Still, her normal frown was for once in a sincere smile, and it made Effie happier than ever to see it.

Peeta Mellark still looked as perfect as he ever had, with his golden locks and gorgeous blue eyes. He was stronger than ever, his chest square, and Effie realized she was looking at a grown man, though he still had a baby face. His lashes were still better than any woman's that was for sure.

She smiled at them fondly. "You two are all grown up," she said.

"Yah, well that happens," said Peeta with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and hugged them again. "We almost didn't recognize you. I was expecting a pink wig."

"Or a gold Mockingjay wig," Katniss said cheekily.

Effie waved those words away. "Don't be silly. I haven't worn a wig in years."

"The natural look suits you," Peeta said kindly. She wore her real hair, its golden locks competing with the sun's rays. She had bright blue eyes that had lost some of their vacancy, and were shining brightly at her two Tributes. She had on minimal makeup, just enough to hide the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. But other than that, she was still pretty, nearly as gorgeous as a Porcelain doll.

"I've missed you all so much," Effie told them honestly, hugging them again, and then her eyes landed on _him_ , and her heart stopped.

She wasn't expecting him.

He looked… good. Gray eyes crystal clear. Not at all clouded with drink. They were guarded, though, as if he wasn't quite sure how to look at her.

Peeta must have felt her stiffen because he moved aside, and she swallowed the harsh breath that wanted to escape. "Hello, Haymitch," she said softly.

"Princess," responded Haymitch, and he kept his voice completely neutral. Whether he was talking to friend of foe, she didn't know.

"Come on, let's get you home," Peeta interrupted, and Effie suddenly remembered their existence.

Haymitch bent down and grabbed her bag, and the four of them started walking.

"You can walk in those skyscrapers, right?" asked Haymitch, and Effie shot him a look.

It was such a natural exchange that she felt her heart start to beat again.

"I can't tell you how excited I was to get an invitation," she told Katniss and Peeta. "It's truly an honor."

"Well of course we'd invite you, Effie." Peeta looked at her expectantly. "If anyone deserved to witness our toasting, it's you."

"12 looks so different," commented Effie as she took in the sight of the rebuilt town as they made their way to Victor's Village.

"Yah, a lot's changed in five years," Katniss said.

Five years.

Had it really been that long?

They made their way farther along, and it didn't take Effie long to feel the stares from the people they passed. She felt her back go up.

"People still hate me," she said matter-of-factly.

Peeta glanced at her. "Not a lot people know what you did for the Rebellion," said Peeta softly. "They don't know about your sacrifices, or what you lost."

"And the ones that do know," Katniss chimed in, "don't seem to care." Her countenance darkened significantly.

"I don't blame them for hating me," said Effie.

Katniss looked at her, scowling. "You paid for your mistakes, Effie. Haymitch told us everything, and what he didn't tell us, we learned from your trial."

"But my trial wasn't broadcasted live like yours, Katniss. A lot of people don't know the facts."

"Well they should learn them."

"Would you have?" asked Effie softly. "If you didn't know me, or what I'd done, would you really be saying these things?"

"I'd want to know _anybody_ who had the courage to stand up to Snow, and shake their hand. Anybody who helped bring that man down, and anyone like him, is no enemy of mine."

"Even if I'd sentenced Tributes to die every year for twenty years?"

"People saw you at the Quarter Quell," Peeta said. "All of Panem saw you. People know how you felt, and they've purposely chosen to ignore it."

Effie turned to Haymitch. "That's why you're here. You're still playing Mentor." Protecting. Whether Katniss and Peeta, or Effie as well, she didn't know.

He gently, ever so gently, placed his hand on the small of her back. "As long as you're with me, or Katniss and Peeta, nobody would dare touch you," he told her quietly, and she could hear the suppressed rage in his voice.

"I didn't realize my being here would be such a nuisance."

"It's not," Katniss said harshly. "You belong here. You're an intricate part of this team."

Effie felt herself smiling. "Thank you, Katniss."

By this time they had reached Victor's Village. It was lived in now. Most of the houses were filled with families, several generations' worth, as the houses were so big. People waved to Katniss and Peeta and Haymitch as they passed.

"You'll be staying with us," Peeta told Effie. Then he turned to Haymitch. "Dinner is in about an hour."

"I'll be there," said Haymitch.

He handed Peeta Effie's bag and started to keep walking, but Effie reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned.

She looked him over and then her Capitol blue eyes met his stormy gray ones. "I expect you dressed for the occasion.

He scowled. "You got a problem with my outfit, Trinket?"

"I'd hardly call a pair of sweats and a crew neck an outfit, Haymitch."

"You just got here, woman."

"Right, and it'd be best not to argue. I'm here all weekend, so Lord knows we'll have our share of disagreements. Do you really want to start so early?"

He stared at her for several moments, and then the corners of his mouth turned up. "Okay. You win round one."

"Darling, I win them all."

"Not a chance in hell, Princess."

And with that he was gone.

He showed up to dinner, dressed, and more handsome than ever, and Effie felt the familiar butterflies wing their way up and down her stomach.

She tried very hard not stare.

Peeta made some of Effie's favorites, and she had hardly tasted anything better.

Perfect Peeta.

Unless he was asking her questions.

"So how's life in the Capitol?" Peeta asked, and Effie felt her stomach lurch.

"Unbelievably lonely," responded Effie without thinking, and they all stared at her. "It is. I mean it was difficult before, being around the people I was around, but I had to keep up appearances, didn't I? I had to go to the lunches or the parties and show my face. Nowadays I wouldn't be caught there. Not to mention a lot of my friends now know who's side I was on and…" Effie touched her hair, absentmindedly, "Well, they're not really all too happy with me. Sometimes I'll see Octavia, Flavius, and Venia but… oftentimes it's too painful." She took a deep breath. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss Cinna," finished Effie softly.

After a short bout of silence Katniss reached across the table, grabbing Effie's hand. "Me too," the olive-skinned girl said quietly, squeezing Effie's hand.

Effie forced a smile and spooned some soup.

"You could always leave," said Peeta much too casually.

"And go where?" Effie asked immediately.

"Well there's plenty of room in 12." She saw Haymitch jerk out of the corner of her eye but ignored it. "There's a house vacant a few doors down, actually."

"And what would I do? I'm not like you three. I have to do something, anything really, to keep myself occupied, because if I don't I'll remember everything." She felt the tears coming but pushed them back. Her hands found their way to her neck, then her hair. "I work myself passed the point of exhaustion every single day, so that by the time I get home I can just sleep, hopefully without nightmares."

"Why don't you say any of this in your letters?" asked Peeta concerned.

"What right do I have to complain after what you all went through?."

"Effie you were tortured. Not three doors down from Peeta," Katniss snapped. "Who the hell would better understand than any of us sitting at this table? I thought we were a team."

Effie sighed. "You two sound like Dr. Aurelius. He keeps telling me to tell you all, but I just can't see myself burdening you. You're healing. Who am I to infringe on that?"

"So you just… what, suffer alone?" She heard the anger in his voice as he asked the question.

With a pounding heart she turned to Haymitch. "Yes. And I deserve to."

At her words he got up, without saying a word, and left, slamming the door behind him.

She waited until Katniss and Peeta had gone to bed to finally allow the tears to fall.

After trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep Effie got up and made her way to her window.

She saw that if she looked to the right she could see into Haymitch's backyard. He was out there, messing with some kind of animal. It looked like a bird.

She turned and immediately grabbed her robe and put on her slippers, then made her way down the stairs and out the door, making her way across to Haymitch's.

There was a light on inside, and Effie could tell that the house had been fixed up sometime in the past five years. It certainly looked better than it had whenever she'd made her way here for the Reaping.

Taking a deep breath she knocked softly on the door. When he didn't answer she remembered that she had seen him in his backyard. She opened the door and walked in and at the same time he walked through the backdoor.

They both stopped when they saw each other.

"I knocked," she said after several moments of silent staring.

He didn't comment for a few more moments. Just stared. Then, finally, "What are you doin' up?"

Effie shrugged daintily. "Couldn't sleep." Haymitch kept staring. "You still don't sleep at night?"

"Some things never change, Princess," he commented, and he finally started moving, heading towards the kitchen sink.

"Would you like company?"

He didn't immediately respond as he turned and looked at her. "Not particularly." She felt her heart stop. "Yours? I can probably suck it up."

She breathed.

Effie took this as her cue to look around, noting that his place was clean. Not exactly tidy, but nothing at all like what she was used to.

No bottles.

No stench.

No nothing, really.

"How long have you been sober?" asked Effie.

He finished washing his hands and dried them before turning around and answering her. "Three years. It would have been five but I had a couple of relapses along the way."

"The memorial in 11."

"Yah. That shit hurt."

"I thought I'd see you in the Capitol when they honored you."

"I thought I'd see you in 12 when they honored Katniss and Peeta."

Effie rubbed her neck. "I wasn't allowed to travel then," she said.

"And Katniss and Peeta weren't ready to go back to the Capitol yet," said Haymitch.

Silence.

"You want somethin' to drink?"

"Warm tea? Or is that asking too much?"

He turned and started rummaging around in his cupboards. "The boy drinks it after a particularly bad episode."

"He still has them?"

"He will for the rest of his life."

"Like nightmares," she whispered, a faraway look in her eyes.

He didn't comment.

She sat down at his table and they stayed silent until she thanked him for the cup of tea. She blew on it for a few moments and then took a soft sip.

She smiled. "Green tea."

"It's your favorite, right? Because you hate lemon."

"Yes."

She didn't know how he knew, because they'd never had a single conversation about her tea preferences, but it made her heartbeat speed up to know that he did.

"I miss you, Haymitch," she finally blurted out.

"Not enough to come here, though," was his response, his voice again neutral, his eyes again guarded.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quietly, because that tone was worse than him being cold to her.

He took a long time to respond. So long that she thought he wouldn't. Then, "No. But I think it'd be easier if I did."

Effie sat there, fiddling with her hair.

A weird noise made her jump.

"Relax. It's just one of my geese."

She looked at him as if he had three heads. " _Geese_?"

He smiled. "Yah. Come by tomorrow I'll introduce you. I've got one for each of you, and then some."

Effie felt her back go up. "I think I'm offended."

"Don't worry, there's a Haymitch one too, if it makes you feel better."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess we'll see in the morning." She stood up and made her way to the door. "Thank you for the tea, Haymitch."

"Anytime, Princess," responded Haymitch, staying seated.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

She closed his door softly, a quiet smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**SATURDAY**

She woke up the next morning well into the afternoon. After showering and getting dressed she made her way downstairs. The house was empty, though there was a note for her downstairs. Peeta was at the bakery and Katniss went out to hunt.

On their _wedding_ day?

Effie looked around the spacious house, taking in the painted walls, and the décor. The entire house looked like the perfect match between Katniss and Peeta. There were pictures everywhere, pictures clearly painted by Peeta.

The house was lived in, and filled with love.

Love.

Suddenly she had a great idea. She wanted to surprise Katniss and Peeta for their ceremony tonight. She just needed to grab a few things. She made her way back upstairs to get her purse and then made her way out of the front door, heading towards Town.

 **XxXxXx**

Not ten minutes later Haymitch made his way into Katniss' and Peeta's.

"Effie?" he called out.

No answer.

He called her name again, and was still greeted with silence. He made his way upstairs and saw that the guest bedroom was open.

She wasn't here.

He searched throughout the house just to make sure, and then cursing, left.

 **XxXxXx**

Effie had just reached the edge of town, passing an alley, when a man called her name. She turned around.

"That is you. Effie Trinket?"

She looked at the man, slightly older than Haymitch, and nodded. The man approached her, and she noted he was from the Seam: gray eyes and olive skin.

But he was nothing like Haymitch.

The next thing she knew she was up against a wall.

"You stupid _bitch_. Do you remember Canola Whey?" He had his forearm against her throat, and she wouldn't have been able to gasp out yes even if she wanted to.

Because she certainly did remember Canola. Thirteen years old. Dark hair. Gray eyes. Small little thing.

Effie had pulled her name during her fourth year as Escort.

"Canola didn't last past the Cornucopia."

"I know," whispered out Effie. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he snarled. "Not as sorry as you're going to be."

He backhanded her so hard that she fell, her head spinning. She saw stars and could taste blood.

She eyed him for a second, spit out the blood in her mouth, and then charged him. She kicked him and hit him, scratching him on the face with her nails. He pushed her away, roaring.

Before she could respond or say anything, or do anything else for that matter, Haymitch came out of nowhere, grabbing the man, Haymitch's hand around the man's throat.

"If you ever wanna eat solid food again you better listen up really well," Haymitch said darkly. "You touch her again, I'll fucking kill you, and I don't know anybody who'd give a fuck that you were gone."

The man was turning purple and then Haymitch hit him in the face. Then he palmed his face and hit his head against the brick wall.

The man crumbled.

Haymitch walked over to Effie and grabbed her off the ground. "Are you fucking crazy?" he snapped. "What did I tell you? You go nowhere without me, Katniss or Peeta. Got damn it Effie, I rescued you once. Wasn't that enough?"

His anger would have angered her, only she felt him trembling as he embraced her. He pulled her towards him, burying his face in her neck and running his fingers through her hair. Before she could even appreciate it, though, he was pushing her back to look at her.

At that exact moment about half a dozen men came out of nowhere, all dressed in black, Mockingjay pins pinned on their shoulders, guns drawn.

Effie screamed and Haymitch immediately turned around, holding out his arms to protect Effie.

"Boss, is everything okay here?" asked one dark-skinned man.

Visibly relaxing Haymitch jerked his head towards the man crumbled on the floor. "This one needs a hospital. He attacked Effie. He may or may not have a concussion as my fist may or may not have run into his face a couple of times."

The leader nodded his head to the other five men and they lowered their weapons. "We'll take care of it, Captain." The dark-skinned man nodded his head and two men hurried over to the man, still unconscious. "You two should get back to Victor's Village."

Haymitch nodded and grabbed Effie's arm, pulling her along. They walked in silence, Effie having no trouble at all keeping up.

When they got to Haymitch's he slammed the door, locking it behind him, and marched her to the kitchen, sat her down, and immediately crouched low so that he could look at her.

His eyes blazed when he saw the bruise forming on her cheek. He gently reached out and touched it, scowling as she hissed. He got up, forcing himself to keep calm, biting down the rising anger in his chest, and grabbed a towel. After soaking it in water he returned to her, squatting again so that he could wipe her mouth.

"You pack a mean punch," he said quietly.

"You should know," responded Effie.

Haymitch snorted. "You never hit me like that."

"Well… I've taken a few classes over the years." Her eyes darkened. "If I ever get taken again, they'll be in for a rude awakening."

"Don't _talk_ like that," he snapped out, and she blinked at him. He got up and turned around, throwing the towel in the sink. He gripped the counter, telling himself to calm down.

"Haymitch—"

"What the fuck were you _doing_?" Haymitch turned around. "Didn't we tell you it wasn't safe?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to surprise Katniss and Peeta for their wedding tonight."

Haymitch didn't get a chance to respond. At that moment there was a knock on his door. Effie jumped and Haymitch held out his hand, motioning for her to stay seated. He reached behind his back, his hand gripping his knife, and made his way to the door. He peaked through the peephole and relaxed.

The dark skinned man from earlier walked in and Haymitch closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" asked the man.

"Stronger than she looks," responded Haymitch, and Effie felt her heart skip a beat.

"I thought we agreed she wasn't supposed to go anywhere alone."

"Well she's also stubborn as shit." And even in the anger in his voice, there was also underlying fondness in it.

"Well Whey is at the hospital. Did you want to press charges?"

Before Haymitch could speak Effie said, "No."

Haymitch looked at her, his eyes searching hers for several moments. When he turned back to the man in black, Haymitch shook his head. "No."

"Okay. Well Paylor's been informed. You might want to give her a call, and you need to come down to the office and fill out the necessary paperwork."

Haymitch sighed. "I'll be down there later."

"Does she need a doctor?"

"I've been through worse," Effie said standing.

The dark-skinned man smiled at her. "That you have." He nodded to her, then to Haymitch, and left.

"What in the hell was that about?"

"Paylor has all the Districts secured that have surviving Victors. Long as nobody messes with us, you'll never see them. They're like the modern day Secret Service. Paylor hand selected each man for each District, and that said man then picked a team. Katniss and Peeta don't know."

Effie stared. "And you're the one Paylor selected to protect Katniss and Peeta?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He called you Boss."

Haymitch didn't answer and Effie stared at him in awe.

Haymitch sighed and walked back up to her, eyeing her face. "We need to get some ice on that before it swells. I'm gonna go to the fridge. Do me a favor and just stay put, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Effie told him, and he stilled. He turned to her, and for the first time he let his guard down.

"You scared the shit outta me, Princess. Up until I saw you fight back. You're not a damsel in distress."

"Doesn't make you any less of a knight in shining armor," murmured Effie.

 **XxXxXx**

"That one's Katniss. See the scowl? Not to mention the 'All of this is beneath me' air about her." Effie laughed at the goose, whose scowl did rival Katniss'.

"Please don't tell me that's Peeta," Effie said, pointing to a goose that followed Katniss around, worrying over her.

"Course it is. And he has a bit of limp. Caught his leg in the fence on his second day here."

Effie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Johanna's over there," pointed Haymitch, talking about a haughty looking goose with spiked hair. "And Annie." A goose that was more red in color than pink was off by itself, looking dazed. "That bastard over there," said Haymitch, "is Beetee. Smart little bugger. He thinks he runs the show."

"That one must be Paylor."

"Yes. The rest of the geese worship the ground she walks on."

"I take it it's safe to assume that's you, lying facedown in the dirt?"

"Yah that's me. He's a right pain in the fucking ass too. I don't know how anyone ever dealt with me."

"Well leave it to a goose to teach you valuable life lessons about yourself."

"Fuck you," Haymitch said, grinning.

Effie laughed.

"And I am…?"

"You can't tell? You're the bossy one pestering me of course." Effie stared at the last goose affectionately.

"I bet she keeps them all in line."

"Yah, she picks which goose gets to get cooked."

Haymitch closed his eyes the minute he said it.

"Effie, I didn't—"

He didn't expect the slap, but damn it he deserved it. He cheek stung long after she'd left.

 **XxXxXx**

"I left you to take care of Effie for _two minutes_ and I come back to a bruised cheek?!" Katniss barged into his house, her face dark, her hair flying behind her.

"I tried to stop her," panted Peeta. "Katniss, Effie explained what happened. It's not Haymitch's fault."

"Like hell it isn't."

Haymitch sighed. "It's days like this I miss drinking," he muttered, and Katniss' eyes narrowed. "I was just joking."

"What else happened? Effie's upset. What'd you do?"

Haymitch sighed and closed his book, standing up. "I might have told Effie I let her goose pick which one gets cooked."

Peeta and Katniss both stared at him.

Then Katniss said, "You're impossible. She's still in love with you, you know that right?"

"Katniss," warned Peeta.

"No, he' needs to know, because he's too stupid to see it himself."

"Are you really talking, Sweetheart? Not you, Katniss Everdeen, who had to wait until she was on a beach in a Quarter Quell to realize it? Or even worse he had to get hijacked!"

"And Effie was tortured!"

"Will you two _stop_?" Peeta snapped. "You two both took years to see what was always right in front of you. I got my second chance, and you have yours, Haymitch. Don't blow it."

"Who the fuck even said I wanted one?"

They both stared at him skeptically.

He sighed again and sat down, putting his hands in his face, because the truth is, if he'd realized anything, one look was all it took for him to realize that he was still hopelessly in love with Effie. "I need a fucking drink."

"Haymitch," Katniss said quietly, her voice warning.

"Well I do! Between you two, and Effie fucking getting attacked, and the fact that it's a new day and age so I can't even kill the bastard for putting his hands on her…. I'm starting to stress the fuck out."

"Well I suggest you get over it," Katniss said coldly. "Now we have to go and pick up my mother. The wedding's in a few hours. I expect you to have made things right with Effie by then."

She gave him a look to prove that she wasn't playing, and then they were gone.

Haymitch muttered the entire way to Katniss', stomping as he did so.

He barged into the house and found Effie on the phone. She held up her hand at his entrance, said a few more words, and then hung up.

"I don't have much time," she said, as if nothing was wrong. "Octavia, Venia, and Flavius are on their way. They came with Mrs. Everdeen, though Katniss doesn't know. I need you to help me set up."

Haymitch just stared. "She's going to kill you."

"I doubt it. They're also bringing outfits designed by Cinna. A _real_ wedding dress he made, not that God-awful dress Snow made Katniss wear for the Quarter Quell. He's made a suit for you too—quite a few, actually, but I think you'll like the one I selected."

She was running around like a chicken with her head cut off as she talked. A few moments later Haymitch heard a car pull up, and then the door opened.

"Absolutely no tears unless they are happy tears," Effie said immediately.

"We know," said Venia with a tight smile. "Where should we set up?"

Effie looked at Haymitch and Haymitch rolled his eyes. "My place," he sighed, and Effie gave him a smile that nearly made it all worth it.

The next couple of hours were a blur. Katniss cried when she saw her former prep team, and cried even harder when she saw the dress Cinna had made for her. Peeta had a tux, and Mrs. Everdeen had a dress made for her as well, though it wasn't a Cinna original.

The reason why Peeta had gone to his bakery was obvious as there were several cakes on the counter. Mrs. Everdeen cleaned the squirrel Katniss caught while Effie and Peeta made a few fancy dishes for the wedding.

Twenty minutes before show time, right before she put on her dress, Effie made her way upstairs and knocked softly on her own guest bedroom door. Haymitch was dressing in there since his house was currently occupied.

She didn't wait for a reply. She just opened the door.

Haymitch was nearly dressed. He was buttoning his shirt.

"I told Flavius I'd kill him if he tried to give me a haircut, so I don't wanna hear your mouth about my hair," he said.

She smiled softly. "I'm not here to talk to you about your hair. I was just making sure you were nearly ready." She gave him a once over, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him in his crisp, clean, eggshell colored suit. She walked up to him, grabbing his tie off of the bed, and wrapping it around his neck. "I suppose it's pointless. You're no longer drunk, and today is not the Reaping. Still, old habits die hard."

He grabbed her hands, holding them, and she forced herself to look up at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he told her.

She sighed. "I know you didn't mean anything by it." She finished tying his tie and then her hands made their way down his chest.

Firm. Square.

Just like she remembered.

She looked back up at him, her hands resting on his chest. "Are you ready to give our Mockingjay away?"

"I am."

"Good. Let's go marry our Tributes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to go ahead and post this last chapter. I have to admit I'm having trouble finishing 'He's Fire, She's the Ocean.' I'm at the start of Mockingjay but I have a really hard time writing angst, and IDK how to even BEGIN to show several chapters of Effie going through it…. I don't want to focus solely on Haymitch in 13, though it'd be MUCH easier. I've even got the Epilogue written. I know how it's going to end… I just can't get** _ **to**_ **the ending. Blah.**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking about starting that series of one shots. I'd love to know what you guys would like to see me write, as long as it's Hayffie related. I don't mind answering prompts. PM me or leave it in a Review. Thanks.**

 **-thamockingjayandpeeta**

 **SUNDAY**

When midnight struck Effie found herself in Haymitch's arms. She smiled at him, and fell into a familiar rhythm with him.

They'd danced together once before.

"It's about time you made your way to me," Effie scolded playfully.

"What? I had to dance with the bride, didn't I? And then Mrs. Everdeen wanted to dance, and I couldn't exactly tell her no, could I?"

"Why not?"

"She wanted to thank me for bringing Katniss back to her alive, which is a stark contrast to the words she had for me before the Reaping when Katniss volunteered."

"Which were?"

"Something along the lines of her understanding that people grieve in different ways, and that she wasn't judging me, but if Masilee were alive she'd sell her soul to ensure that Katniss came back alive, so she didn't care what it cost, as the Mentor for 12 I better get my sorry, drunken ass in gear and do whatever it took to bring Katniss home."

Effie stared at him. "You never told me that."

"I never told Katniss, either. She was right, though. Figuring Mrs. Everdeen and Masilee were best friends, had Masilee lived, she'd have done everything to make sure Katniss came back home."

"Well you got her back home twice, so Mrs. Everdeen should be thanking you."

They danced around Katniss and Peeta's backyard, soft music playing out of a radio, holding on to each other as if no time had passed at all. After a while she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, his thumb brushing the small of her back.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Her eggshell dress was simple and elegant, long and tight, hugging every curve.

"No, but it's never too early to start," she told him with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Effie," and he said it with that voice that he'd only ever reserved for her. It nearly made her shiver. She tightened her hold on him.

"I can't believe the party's lasted this long," yawned Effie after several dances. "Who'd have thought Katniss and Peeta were such party animals?"

Haymitch snorted. "They're train leaves for 4 in an hour. I'm sure it'll be wrapping up soon."

"Thank God there's not a lot to clean up."

At that moment Katniss and Peeta approached them. They looked perfect in their off white outfits. Katniss' dress screamed sophistication and class, and Cinna once again proved he knew the Girl on Fire down to a tee. Peeta's off white tuxedo complimented Katniss perfectly.

"We're about to head to the station," Peeta said. "The prep team wanted to know if you wanted them to stay or to head back tonight."

"Let them go," responded Effie. "As long as they cleaned up Haymitch's I'll take care of the rest."

Katniss smiled at her. "Thank you for coming, Effie." The two women embraced. "Hopefully you'll still be here when we return." She stared pointedly at Haymitch as she said this, and then stepped away from Effie.

Her hands on her neck, then making her way to her hair, Effie said, "Have a safe trip." Then she and Peeta hugged, and then Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand and the two of them were off.

With Haymitch's help it actually didn't take long to clean up. After saying their goodbyes to the prep team Effie made her way inside, Haymitch close behind her. She immediately took off her shoes, sighing.

She turned to Haymitch, turning around and moving her hair out of the way. "Could you unzip my dress please?"

It took every ounce of will power to not shiver as he placed one hand on the small of her back as the other hand unzipped her dress.

"Thank you," Effie told him softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 **XxXxXx**

The screaming had him jumping up, his hand already reaching for his knife, even as he forced himself to wake up. He was surprised that he had even dosed off—it was still early yet, and he hardly slept during the night. He preferred the rise of the sun.

He made his way outside and towards the sound, his heart in his throat. He already had his knife in his hand as he barged through the door, screaming Effie's name.

He burst through the guest bedroom door, expecting to see someone like the fucker from yesterday, but all he found was Effie, sobbing in the bed.

A nightmare.

Fucking shit.

That got damn attack earlier.

"Effie," he whispered, timidly walking towards her.

She gasped and sat up, and then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, she was in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, and he wrapped her tightly in his arms, allowing her to cry.

"It's okay," he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I hate the nightmares," gasped out Effie. "I could honestly live with the fact that I was tortured if I didn't relive it every bloody night."

"I know." He held her tighter as the sobs wracked her body.

He waited until she finally calmed down to push her back to lead her, silently, out of Katniss and Peeta's house and into his.

He sat her down at the table and started rummaging around for some tea.

"It's times like this I miss the fucking bottle," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, sniffing, and he looked at her. "I didn't mean to burden you."

"You're not a burden, Effie." He'd said it a little bit more harshly than he intended, and he'd slammed the mug down a little harder than he meant to.

He fucking hated seeing her worried.

"I'm okay, Haymitch," and damn it, she was still a mind reader, even after all these years apart.

"No you're not," he snapped out.

"I am. I haven't had a nightmare in a few months. I only had one tonight because—"

"Because you were attacked yesterday. And I wasn't there to stop it." _Again_ , he reminded himself. He scowled.

"You still blame yourself for my being captured," Effie said.

"Don't you? Isn't that why you never came to 12?" The words had slipped out before he could stop them, but now that they were out there, there was no taking them back.

Effie stared at him. "Is that what you think? That I didn't come back because I blamed you? You're a fool, Haymitch." Her voice was quiet, her eyes dark.

"Then why'd you stay? Why'd you stay in the Capitol even after Paylor lifted the ban on traveling in between Districts?"

"Because."

"Because _what_?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you only said things in the heat of the moment!"

Haymitch clamped his mouth shut, realizing he was hurt. She actually had the ability to hurt him. Not even Katniss could do that.

She seemed to know it too, as she immediately looked guilty. "I was scared to show up here only to realize you didn't really mean it."

He started to walk away as the anger consumed him, but he'd never been one to back down from a fight, so he spun back around and swiped all the contents off of his table.

"Got damn it, Effie, I fucking love you. What the fuck else do you want me to do, have Paylor announce it to each District? You want me to go on another Victory Tour and say it in a speech? Cus I thought I'd made it pretty fucking clear how I felt."

Effie stood. "We were in the middle of a _war_ , Haymitch. We had two Tributes in a Quarter Quell we were trying to get out alive. There were things said in anger—"

"And things said in love," he snapped back out, and that shut her up. "You think I damn near killed that bastard for putting his hands on you for the hell of it? You think I damn near risked the entire Revolution to get to you when I found you'd been taken just for fun?"

"Can you just see it from my point of view? You were nearly always drunk—"

He marched up to her, grabbing her and pulling her to him. "Well I'm fucking sober now," he said darkly, and then his hands were in her hair, his tongue in her mouth, and she was wrapping her arms around his neck, granting him access.

He pulled away after several moments and rested his head on her forehead. "I love you, Effie, okay?"

Effie choked out a sob. "Well why didn't you just say that?"

She kissed him again, and then they were trying their damnest to take off each other's clothes, which proved impossible as they refused to break apart.

They started making their way upstairs, somehow finding the ability to undress, and they left a trail of clothes from the kitchen to the bedroom.

By the time they'd reached the bedroom Effie was unbuckling Haymitch's pants and he was doing all types of glorious things with his hands under her nightdress.

He didn't even bother to close the door behind them. He passed the bed and pinned her straight against the wall.

He wasn't gentle.

He'd been gentle before. Only a handful of times, the most recent time being the last time they had done this.

Back in the Capitol, the last time she saw him.

Still, there was tenderness mixed in with desperation that his lips couldn't deny.

She was grateful for the way he didn't hold back.

She wasn't fragile.

She moaned when he bent her over his night table, pulling her hair to force her hair back to expose her neck, planting kisses along it. He hiked up her nightdress and entered her immediately.

She hadn't even heard him take off his pants.

Probably the blood pounding in her ears.

She rasped his name out, falling forward and arching her back, knocking over several things atop his table in the process.

He gripped her hips tightly, leaving love marks all over her flesh, and she whimpered, coming undone in his arms.

He cursed and quickly followed, digging his nails into her flesh so hard that it would most definitely leave a bruise.

Somehow they made it to his bed, both breathing heavily.

He wrapped her arms around her immediately, pulling her so close that she could feel his heartbeat slowly starting to return to its normal speed.

"Stay," he said, muffled against her hair, and he wasn't just talking about the night, she knew.

"Well it certainly took you long enough to ask," she said, smiling.

She could practically hear him rolling his eyes, and knew that he was smirking.

He dozed off before she did, and it didn't take him long for him to start twitching.

Nightmare.

She carefully, so carefully, turned so that she was facing him. His breathing quickened and she could make out the frown on his face.

When he gripped her tightly she felt her heart catch in her throat.

Then the anger came.

No. Not tonight.

So she moved her mouth near his ear and nibbled, softly, tenderly. He jerked, and then moaned softly when her lips met his.

"Effie," he groaned out, and she melted into him.

This time they lasted until dawn.

When the sunlight poured through the window she met Haymitch's eyes. She gave him a lazy smile that he returned.

"I should start getting my affairs in order to move here and let you sleep."

"When are you gonna sleep?"

"Eventually," she responded, already getting up.

She found his shirt and put it on, glancing at the mess she made of his night table.

She blushed furiously and reached out her hand to pick up the picture frame, which had fallen on top of something, face down.

She picked up the frame and her breath caught in her throat at what it had fallen on top of.

His gold bangle.

Her eyes fell on the picture inside the frame and she realized how utterly and completely stupid she'd been to have stayed away for five years.

"Peeta painted it," he said, and she started, unaware that he'd been watching her. "It's not hard for him to pick up on things. It took him painting this picture for Katniss to get it." He rolled his eyes. "But he knew how miserable I was, so about three years ago he painted this for me."

Effie stared tenderly at the picture of them, side by side, her wig and makeup gone. Haymitch had probably told Peeta how she looked without makeup, though Haymitch had probably been drunk out of his mind. She'd never posed for such a picture, but Peeta was that talented.

"The bangle goes against the picture," he told her, so she sat down the picture, and then placed the bangle against it.

She unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor and climbed back into bed next to Haymitch.

"What about getting your affairs in order?"

"Who effing cares?" asked Effie. "None of those things will be welcomed here anyway." He pulled her to him. "I suppose I should call Paylor and Plutarch though."

"They'll figure it out," Haymitch said, his lips on her jawline.

"How?"

"When you don't go back."

"Won't they worry?" Her words were slowly starting to slur as his mouth found her way to her nipple.

"They'll call before they panic, and either you'll answer, or I will, and I'll tell them, and they'll laugh and tell us it's about damn time."

"The kids will be thrilled."

" _I'm_ thrilled," he told her, his finger curling inside of her.

"Prove it," challenged Effie.

And in one weekend, it was as if no time had passed at all.


End file.
